What's That Smell?
by It's Just Myself
Summary: When D.J. and Kimmy went to school, D.J. had frequently smelled strange odors, but Kimmy never smelled anything bad.


**What's That Smell?**

It was a typical Tuesday afternoon in the Tanner household. Danny was doing spring cleaning in the kitchen, Jesse and Becky were spending time alone in the attic, Stephanie was doing homework in the kitchen, and little Michelle was playing with dog Comet upstairs.

Then, eighth graders D.J. and her friend Kimmy Gibbler came home from the mall, entering through the kitchen door. "Gibbler, wipe your feet, I've just waxed the floor," said Danny. Then he asked D.J., "Hi, D.J. What did you buy from the mall today?"

"I' ve bought a new shirt," D.J. told Danny.

"Hey, aren't you going to ask what did I buy?" Kimmy inquired, but Danny looked like he didn't hear Kimmy at all. But Kimmy still automatically told him. "I've bought new cool-looking shoes," she said, taking out a pair of shoes from a bag. The shoes were bright red on the sides and have little holes in it to keep feet cool.

"So, Gibbler, tell me, who gave you those shoes?" Stephanie asked Kimmy.

"I got it from the store," replied Kimmy.

"You got it? How did you shoplift it? I know you didn't buy it," Stephanie teased her, making fun of her poorness.

"Hey, I didn't shoplift it!"

"Okay, goodbye, non-shoplifter, it's time for you to go home and have dinner." Danny took Kimmy out the kitchen door and locked the door.

The next day, after everyone had breakfast, Danny and Becky drove to work and Joey drove Stephanie and Michelle to school. Jesse was at home, practicing his music. D.J. was also at home, waiting for her friend Kimmy so they can walk to school together.

Then Kimmy arrived at the Tanner house. She was wearing her new shoes. "Kimmy, your shoes look great," said D.J.

"Yeah, and they keep me cool, too," Kimmy added.

"Anyways, let's go to school," said D.J. as they left for school.

At Junior High school, when D.J. and Kimmy went to their lockers, D.J. was saying, "Kimmy, did you smell something strange on our way to school?"

"Nope, no clue," Kimmy responded. Then, they got their things from their lockers and went to their homeroom. Strangely, a few other students that Kimmy had walked past by have also complained about a bad smell.

When D.J. and Kimmy arrived at their homeroom, the teacher started taking attendance. During the middle of the process, a student raised her hand and called out, "Mrs. Benson, could you open the window? Something smells really awful in here."

"You'd only stay in this classroom for a few more minutes, so just tolerate it," replied Mrs. Benson. But when she continued to take the attendance, the smell appeared to have spread to her nose, as she frowned and covered her nose. Quickly, she opened the classroom window while taking the attendance.

Then, it was time for the students to get to their classes now. When D.J. went to Math class, the smell was gone. In fact, the awful smell was gone during the whole day, until lunchtime. When D.J. was sitting in the cafeteria with Kimmy, Monica, and Susan, she told them about the awful smell she had encountered during the walk to school and in her homeroom and the smell that's present now.

"There's a weird smell that I've smelled during second-period Geography," Monica agreed. "Probably Mr. Roy sprayed skunk cologne on him today."

"Are you sure about the smell during Geography?" asked Susan. "I had Geography in fourth period and I didn't smell anything strange. I didn't smell anything strange until now. It's probably just rotten meat in the lunchroom."

"What are you guys all talking about?" Kimmy demanded. "There isn't any strange smell here. Just keep eating."

So the girls continued eating. Monica covered her nose with her left hand and ate with her right hand. D.J. and Susan were also disturbed with the smell, but they just tolerated it. Kimmy thought that the odor was just fine, and thought that the smell was just the girls' psychological stress.

A few seconds later, a table group of boys behind them were also talking about the foul smell. "It smells like here," commented a student.

"What the is that smell?" another student groused.

Another short while later, almost all the students within a twenty yard radius of D.J's table were talking, complaining, or swearing about the awful smell. The annoying lunch lady, Mrs. Agbabian, sharply blew the whistle, and the cafeteria was suddenly so silent that a when a student dropped a piece of paper from his pocket, the sound was heard.

"First of all, the young man who dropped a sheet of paper, please pick it up," shouted Mrs. Agbabian in a strange voice. "Second of all, what is causing all this chitchat?"

"It's a strange smell," answered a student. "Didn't you smell it?"

"What smell?" inquired the lunchroom teacher. "I don't smell anything."

"'Cause you don't have a nose," a boy whispered loudly for everyone to hear, and lots of students started laughing.

"I heard that," said Mrs. Agbabian. "How daaaaaare you!" She walked around the lunchroom and yelled "Stop laughing or you'll get a detention!" to anyone who giggled or snickered. When she walked towards D.J.'s table, she started to smell a strange odor, and the smell got worse and worse. When she walked farther away from D.J.'s table, the awful smell seemed to gradually disappear. She suspected that the smell might be from someone near D.J.'s group, but kept her mouth shut because she was uncertain about it.

After lunch, there was a 30-minute recess break. When D.J. and the other girls hung out together, all of them have smelled the strange odor again except for Kimmy.

When everyone went to their fifth period classes after lunch recess, D.J. no longer smelled anything strange, and neither did Monica and Susan. But during sixth-period Spanish class, the smell had returned, that the Spanish teacher, Senorita Tremblano, had to open all the windows in the classroom.

"Kimmy, are you really sure that you didn't smell anything strange all day?" D.J. asked Kimmy, whom D.J. are only together with in Spanish class.

"Of course not," said Kimmy.

There was one last period left, and the awful smell was gone again. But as D.J. and Kimmy were walking home from school, the smell had returned. D.J. had smelled the nasty odor on the entire way home, but Kimmy still hadn't smelled a thing. Oddly enough, the smell still existed when D.J. and Kimmy arrived D.J.'s house.

"Hi, Deej, how was school—Whoa!" exclaimed Danny when he smelled the same odor that D.J. had been smelling during school hours. "D.J., did you bring a skunk in my house today?"

"Of course she did. She does it every day. And the skunk's name is Kimmy Gibbler," said Stephanie.

"Steph, did you just say that the smell came from Kimmy?" asked D.J.

"Hey, who else could have a smell so rotten like that?" Stephanie declared.

"Stephanie, I think that you just gave me a great idea!" said D.J. "Maybe the smell is from Kimmy." She thought about it for a moment. "Wait a minute. Kimmy had never smelled this awful before, except for her feet."

"Then, the smell must've came from her feet," suggested Danny.

"But she's wearing her shoes," said D.J.

"Yeah, I am," Kimmy agreed.

"You should check what kind of shoes are she wearing," Stephanie pointed out. "Do they have air holes? I'm sure they do, 'cause Gibbler's head is full of them."

D.J. bent down to check out Kimmy shoes and the smell there was absolutely awful. She saw small holes on Kimmy's shoes, and the smell seemed to come out from them. "No wonder something smelled so bad today!" she realized. "Kimmy's shoes have holes! This also explained the reason why I only smelled something bad when I'm close to Kimmy!"

"I think someone owes me a 'thank-you,'" said Stephanie. "And a 'Get lost, Gibbler'."

"I can take care of that," said Danny as he took Kimmy out the door and locked the door. He also opened the windows to get rid of the awful smell, and everything was back to normal.


End file.
